The Neverending Chase
by xxToxicMemoryxx
Summary: Amu has loved Ikuto ever since they were in middle school. They're seniors now, so shouldn't their love blossom already? ONE SHOT!


**Yuki- Hey guys! **

**Amu- so what are up to today?**

**Yuki- another one-shot!**

**Ikuto- but didn't you only get two reviews for the last one?**

**Yuki- *glare* yes, Ikuto. That's why I'm gonna see how many reviews this one-shot gets.**

**Amu- so please review the story!**

**Ikuto- Yuki doesn't own Shugo Chara or any characters!**

**THE NEVER ENDING CHASE**

"Hey Amu, did you get that last math question?"

"Yeah, Ikuto. But I can't tell you."

"Aw, why not?" he asked with a puppy-dog face.

"Because, this is a quiz, and I can't tell you the answers." I explained. He pouted and went back to his work. I'm Hinamori Amu, and I'm madly in love Tsukiyomi Ikuto. But the crappy part is, that he has no fucking idea! This is our story.

**FLASHBACK**

I transferred to Seiyo Middle school, 4 years ago. I was new, so I didn't know _anybody_. I saw a girl, that was in my every class, so I thought I would introduce myself. She said that her name was Hoshina Utau, and we started to hang out. She introduced me to her friends, Rima, Yaya, and Nadeshiko. We spent the past few days hanging out, and getting to know each other. Then one day, Utau showed me the boy she liked, and that's where it began, She showed a guy with sapphire eyes and sriking blue hair. She told me his name was Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and at first I thought the guy was weird. Utau asked him out, and he said yes. That's how I started to get to know him and become friends with him. I learned that he was perverted, and was always all over Utau. He was kissing her neck, and making out with her. I didn't mind at all. Ikuto came up to me and asked what I think of his friend Kukai. I said he was ok and the next day, Kukai asked me out. I figured I would give it a shot, and said yes. So it was the four of us, and I thought it was perfect. Well, until Me and Ikuto had a little conversation when Utau, and Kukai went to get food for a movie we were going to.

"Hey Amu, why do you like Kukai?" he asked. Me and Ikuto didn't really talk that much, because we were either occupied with our date, or hanging out with our own friends.

"Well because he's sweet, and thoughtful, and he thinks of me, whenever we're out together." I stated, Which was true. I really did like Kukai.

"Oh, I guess I found the right guy for you." He said.

"Then Ikuto, why do you like Utau?" I asked curiously. He looked at me and said,

"Because she makes me feel good, and I feel really warm inside when shes around me, I don't have to hide my feelings, and it feels refreshing." He said. Ikuto might be nasty and perverted at times, but he has a really big heart, and he wants to share it with someone. I thought that was understandable, and I felt the same way. The look in his eyes when he said those words, were full of love, instead of some guy that wants to get in some hot girls pants. It's hard to find someone like that, and that's when I started to fall for him.

I broke up with Kukai about a month after that, and Ikuto and Utau stayed strong. Well until about nine months later. Utau said that Ikuto is too much for her, and she ended it. I was worried for Ikuto. He really loved her, and I was wondering how he was holding up. I went home that day, and texted him.

_"Hey Ikuto, how are you feeling?"_

It took him a long time to reply. Like 10 minutes

_"I'm trying to get over it." _He replies. _finally_

_"Is there anything to make you feel better?_" I asked

_"I need to find a new girlfriend._" WHAT?!

_"Why don't you wait, until you heal?"_

_"Because I have a lot of love to give, and I can't wait to heal."_

_"Ikuto, we're only in 8th grade, we are way too young to be talking about love"_

_"You're never too young for love."_

That last text struck a chord with me. Is it true that your really never too young for love? I mean sure, you can go out with someone, and you can like them, but love? I don't think so.

_"Well I think it's best if you wait, you can't look for someone, that someone has to find you. Love comes naturally, you can't try."_ I texted back. Then this time, it took 20 damn miutes for him to reply. He must have been thinking about what I said.

_"Well, I need someone to love, and I need someone fast." _I gave up, and asked,

_"Even thought Utau broke up with you, can we still hang out?"_ I mean Utau was the reason, I even noticed him

_"Of course :)" _I couldn't help but smile at that.

I guess he's really desperate to find someone... I mean yeah, I at the time, I liked Ikuto more than a friend, but I still supported him until he got back on his feet, and also supported every girl he went out with. It went on, until senior year. We have been hanging out, and getting closer, and my 'like' turned into 'love' over time.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Graduation is coming in 2 days, and I had a crazy fantasy since 9th grade, that we would graduate as a couple, and get married, but it doesn't look like that's gonna happen. Maybe we'll just be friends, until he finds someone worth marrying, and then grow apart when he starts his own family. He's going out with a girl named Saaya now, and they have been dating, for about a month. My heart hurt at that. That's the second longest relationship he's ever had. The first being Utau. We're now in math class, and the quiz we were taking has come to an end, and we could talk. Me and Ikuto sit in the back, so we could laugh and goof off all we want, and no one would notice. I always wished that we could do this, and more. I love Ikuto with all my heart, but if i told him, and he didn't feel the same way, then our friendship would be completely ruined.

"Hey Amu, can you go to the park after school?" He asked. We would always go to the park, but I had to bring someone with me, because he always had some girl on his arm and I didn't want to feel left out.

"Uh, sure, but now I need to find another person to come too..." I groaned. I guess I'll ask Tadase...that short, cute, and innocent boy. I sighed. I wish me and Ikuto had some time alone, but he's always with a girl, and I try to avoid that.

"No. Come alone, I need to tell you something important." He said seriously. Wow...did he just read my mind or something?

"Uh sure, I guess." I said confused. It must be something important, if he needs me to come alone. I was glad that we had some alone time. We haven't hung out by ourselves since him and Saaya started to date.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I went straight to the park. I know what your thinking, _'why didn't i walk with him?' _well he had to talk to the teacher, so I went ahead. When I reached the park, my heart was beating faster every minute I waited. I was wondering what he wanted to say, or what he wanted me to do. I'll do anything to make him happy. Maybe he and Saaya broke up, and he needs me to find another girl to set him up with. I want him to be happy, even if it's not with me. I sighed at the thought. I went to the fountain, and sat on the bench, for about 15 minutes. That's when I saw him run up towards me.

"What took you so long? I was about to send a frickin' search party." I laughed.

"Sorry, but I had to buy this," He held out a little black box. My stomach started to hurt, by the look at the thing. He bought it for Saaya, didn't he? I tried to hold back tears, but I was failing miserably.

"Amu, are you crying?" he asked worried.

"N-No! I just have something in my eyes that's all!" I tried to laugh.

"You know you can't pass that crap with me." he said, and he was right.

"I'm j-just happy that y-you finally found s-someone to love fo-forever! I h-hope that you a-and S-Saaya have a happy l-life together!" I tried to say happily. The tears streamed down my face so much, that my golden eyes couldn't see. I felt arms around me, holding me tight. Ikuto. Maybe he was happy too, and he was hugging me to celebrate or something.

"Baka, it's not for her." He said in my ear.

"I broke up with her last week because I couldn't get a certain pink-haired girl off my mind." He said quietly. My heart started to beat faster at the comment.

"Wh-What?"

"I have loved you ever since you stayed with me during my whole heart-break over Utau, you stayed with me through thick and thin, and how your always cheerful, and full of life, it brightens my day. Your the most amazing girl I have ever seen in my life."

I looked up at him in complete shock.

"Then what's with all of those girls that you were dating?" I asked

"I only went out with them, to try and get over you, but it didn't help. To tell you the truth, I had a crush on you before me and Utau started to date."

"You do know that if you asked me out, I would have said yes" I explained.

"I know, but you looked to good for me." he replied. I felt tears roll down my face again._ Damn tears._ But this time they were tears of happiness. I hugged him tighter.

"Ikuto, I have been waiting to hear you say that for years." I said, and he smiled at me, knelt down on one knee and asked the question that I have only been dreaming of hearing him to ask.

"Hinamori Amu, will you take the chance at being my wife?" I jumped on him, and said,

"Yes! now kiss me dumbass!" and with that, he took my chin, and took my lips with his own. It was soft at first, but then it got more passionate. We unwillingly went out for air, and he said,

"I love you, Amu" he finally said the words I have been waiting for, for the past 4 years.

"I love you too, Ikuto"

**Yuki- that's such a tear jerker! T^T**

**Amu- I know it's so romantic! T^T**

**Ikuto- you two are too emotional -_-**

**Yuki- you just don't understand!**

**Amu- yeah Ikuto! have a heart!**

**Ikuto- just read and review please people....  
**


End file.
